


Sprinkles, Please?

by kinneyb



Series: giving back [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Fairy!Quentin quickly discovers two new things back to back; a fantasy show about fairies (that's wildly inaccurate) and hot chocolate. He might be just a little obsessed with both.





	Sprinkles, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> part three of the quentin!fairy au/series <3 love that funky lil fairy 
> 
> if ur a fan of my writing, check out my twitter: queermight

Eliot was sitting on the couch, idly flipping through channels when Quentin flew over and joined him, sitting on his thigh. He smiled down at him. “Bored?”

Margo leaned forward, peering at their little fairy friend with warm eyes. That was usually the most you got out of Margo.

Quentin hummed thoughtfully. “Kind of,” he admitted sheepishly. “What are you guys watching?” he quickly asked, eyes wide and sparkly.

“Oh.” Eliot sighed, shrugging. “Nothing, really. I was just - ”

He flipped to a different channel, and Quentin quickly jumped to his feet, pointing. “What is this?” he asked, glancing up at Eliot curiously.

“Oh my God,” Margo laughed, “I used to love this show as a kid.”

Eliot gently patted the top of Quentin’s head as he glanced at the television. Oh. “You wouldn’t like this, Q,” he said. “It’s some stupid show about fairies.” He looked down at Quentin, grinning. “Based on my experience, it’s very inaccurate.”

“Let the boy talk, El,” Margo chided, glancing at Quentin. Her eyes sparkled. “Do you want to watch an episode, little Q?”

Quentin blinked once, glancing between Margo and Eliot. “Yeah,” he decided eventually. Eliot groaned, but he just shuffled closer, pressing against Eliot’s stomach in a semi-hug, looking up. “Please?” he begged, pouting.

Eliot groaned louder. Margo had definitely been rubbing off on him.

“Fine,” he decided.

Quentin, unsurprisingly, adored the show. He admitted it was very inaccurate, but that was fun of it. “It’s like I never know what’s going to happen next.”

Eliot had a feeling Margo still loved it, too. Once they’d finished the first two episodes, the two of them spent a long time just discussing them and laughing, and admittedly Eliot thought it was kind of endearing.

Then, “I’m tired,” Quentin expressed, stretching his wings.

He looked a little sad.

Eliot rolled his eyes. “We can watch more tomorrow, okay?”

“Really?” Quentin exclaimed, biting his lip. His wings fluttered happily.

Margo reached over and scooped him up in her hands. “We can make a whole thing of it,” she assured him. Eliot knew she wanted that just as much as Quentin, but he didn’t call her out for it. “Hot chocolate, maybe some popcorn - ”

Quentin’s wings fluttered. “Hot chocolate?”

“Oh.” Margo jostled him slightly. “You haven’t had hot chocolate yet, huh?”

Eliot shook his head. “We’ll be changing that tomorrow,” he said with certainty, mostly because he knew Quentin would love it.

&

Margo was in the living room pulling up the episodes while Eliot worked in the kitchen, making them all hot chocolate. Quentin watched, standing on the counter. He poured the hot water in three large mugs and added the mix before grabbing the marshmallows and sprinkles.

He was going all out for Quentin. He was only mildly embarrassed.

Quentin shuffled closer. “What are those?” he asked, pointing at the marshmallows.

Eliot grinned and took one out of the bag, tossing it. Quentin barely managed to catch it - they were the big ones. Hugging it, he gasped lightly. “It’s so… soft,” he said, almost a whisper. He looked up at Eliot skeptically. “Are you sure this isn’t a pillow?”

He laughed sharply. “Fuck,” he breathed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy. Quentin had a way of doing that to him. “I’m sure, but, hey,” he shrugged, “do what you want.”

Eliot poured a few marshmallows in each mug and grabbed the sprinkles before stopping. “Shit, I almost forgot.” Running to the fridge, he grabbed the whipped cream.

Quentin watched with wide, curious eyes as he topped each mug with a generous helping of whipped cream and sprinkles. Shuffling closer, he gripped the edge of one of the mugs and peered down at the dark liquid, covered with more than enough toppings.

“Can I try it?”

Eliot leaned against the counter, smiling warmly. “Just be careful. It’s hot.”

Quentin nodded and leaned forward, gently sipping at the edge of the mug. When he pulled back, his nose was covered in whipped cream. Eliot laughed, clutching his sides.

“It’s amazing!” Quentin exclaimed, flapping his wings excitedly.

Eliot reached over and gently thumbed the whipped cream away. “Yeah?”

“Get in here!” Margo called from the living room, obviously impatient.

Eliot sighed and went to grab two of the mugs. “I’ll be back for yours, okay?”

“Oh.” Quentin nodded. “Okay.”

Eliot smiled softly as he carried the mugs into the living room. “Here,” he said, placing one on the table in front of Margo.

She graciously accepted it, warming her hands. “I heard,” she said, nodding in the direction of the kitchen. “He really liked it, huh?”

“Oh, he loved it.”

Margo smiled, just a hint. Turning away, Eliot walked back to the kitchen and paused in the doorway when he saw Quentin in his mug, floating on a marshmallow. His first instinct was fuck, that’s adorable. But then, “okay, I know you said you could do that and you can, but please be careful.”

“I’m a fairy, El,” he replied, “even if I did fall, I’d be fine.”

Eliot walked over and smiled lightly. “I know,” he grabbed the mug and slowly lifted it. “But it’d still hurt, right?”

Quentin blinked. “Probably.”

“Then, that’s reason enough,” he replied breezily, carrying the mug - and Quentin - into the living room.

&

Quentin looked like he was having the time of his life; he animatedly talked with Margo whenever something happened in the show, and he not only loved hot chocolate and marshmallows but was a huge fan of whipped cream and sprinkles, too.

By episode six or seven he was all but covered in whipped cream and happily chowing down on the sprinkles. “It’s like - sugar. But better,” he said, eyes sparkling.

Eliot barked out a laugh. “Yeah? Here.” Standing up, he walked to the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with the jar, emptying a generous amount into Quentin’s mug.

He flapped his wings. “Thank you,” he said, looking just a tad embarrassed.

“Can fairies get diabetes?” Margo asked, an oddly serious expression on her face.

Quentin squinted, thinking. “I don’t think so?”

“Good,” she replied. Eliot stifled a laugh.

Eliot didn’t really care for the show, honestly, and still didn’t even after quite a few episodes but… seeing Quentin so invested and happy, and Margo, too, wasn’t something he’d trade for anything.

By the time they finished the show - huh, Eliot thought there were more episodes than that - Margo was dozing off and Quentin was curled up in the bottom of his empty mug.

Eliot rolled his eyes fondly. Quentin was definitely going to need a bath after this.


End file.
